


克拉克·肯特的五次告白

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 如题。灵感来源于《金属》#2，在JL宣传这个普天同庆的日子里先把上半部分发出来。另有正联动画和《最终危机》提及。





	克拉克·肯特的五次告白

**01.**

    超人看了一眼低空搜索的神奇女侠，对方也像是感应到这注视一样的抬头看他，两个人都从对方脸上看到了自己的焦虑。

    该死的。

    距离蝙蝠侠突如其来地告诉他们自己是世界毁灭的关键角色，并且决心自己承担着一切之后，已经过去了十二个小时。他们发动了世界上几乎任何角落的同盟者来寻找蝙蝠侠，然而一无所获。毕竟，那是蝙蝠侠。

    就连超人拿手的超级听力也无计可施。布鲁斯足够聪明，知道如何利用设备转移超人的注意力，就算循着他熟悉已久的心跳，超人都已经跳进了几个陷阱。要不是戴安娜跟他一组，他势必要在一些不必要的挣扎中浪费时间。

    钢骨正例行在瞭望塔上汇报些了无希望的话语——蝙蝠侠再一次证实了他在联盟里非凡的地位，尽管布鲁斯·韦恩只是个没有任何超能力的普通人，可一旦他决定消失，世上便再没有第二个人能找他出来。

    至于蝙蝠侠不得不靠消失去做的事情……克拉克更是连想都不敢想。

    他的超级大脑虽然这么胡思乱想着，却一刻也不停地搜索着脚下的世界，忽然他一个加速俯冲，一道红蓝残影直直扎入丛林中，再飞起来时，怀里已经多了一个不断挣扎的黑衣人。

    “超人，放开我。”被他抓个正着的蝙蝠侠哑声说。

    克拉克轻易便制住了他，并足够自信他不会在这世界存亡的节骨眼上掏出氪石戒指。他的判断是正确的，布鲁斯虽然用尽各种花招意欲逃脱，却没想要伤害他。

    这时戴安娜也终于跟上来，不赞成地看着还在挣扎的布鲁斯，说：“你真的不该一个人扛起这个世界的责任的，你还有我们。”

    “你们不明白，”布鲁斯恼火地扭头不去看那焦虑的氪星人，“你们这是在浪费时间。”

    “蝙蝠侠。”克拉克试图保持他一贯温和的腔调，然而他制住的那人纵然心跳如鼓点般密集，却表面上一派镇静。想到这里，克拉克只觉得心中的焦虑仿佛要从嗓子眼里跳出来，他忍不住增加了音量喊道，“该死的，布鲁斯，看看我！让我帮你，我们能一起解决这一切的。”看到布鲁斯仍固执的扭着头，他不由得急道：“你就根本不在乎是吗！你根本不知道我有多喜欢你，不知道我有多害怕失去你！”

    戴安娜在空中踉跄了一下，她窘迫地四下打量着有没有不该出现的旁观者。

    下一秒她惊愕地抬起了头，眼看着克拉克的手穿过了布鲁斯的——泥面人的心脏，后者灵敏地变换体型躲过了这一招愤怒的攻击，也借机连忙从超人手里挣脱出去，跳回地面上。

    “嘿，别急着红眼啊蓝大个，”他咕哝着说，“蝙蝠叫我引开你的，他猜那些发信器肯定不如有人带着伪装的好。我得说，我演的还不错吧。”

    克拉克隐去了眼中的红光，不再看他，而是专注地盯着手中蝙蝠形状的发信器，那小东西正忠实地复制着布鲁斯的心跳声，咚，哒，咚，哒，如此接近又如此遥远。

    “我会找到他，不管他在哪里。”说着他再度起飞，去往下一处目标。

    戴安娜则多停留了一会儿，“变形术，哈？”她看着巴兹尔，说，“你不会说出去的，对吧。”

    “放心，今天我什么都没听到。”泥面人用巨大的身躯向公主鞠了一躬，目送她追随超人而去。

 

**02.**

    暗巷。枪声。洒落的珍珠项链。

    暗巷。枪声……

    不，不是在这里，不能是在这个时候。

    蝙蝠侠强迫自己站直，自虐一般地使用面具里的电击装置强迫自己清醒。他不能在面对稻草人的时候失去理智，还有十二个人质要靠他解救。

    之前注射的解毒剂显然对抗不了这次的新型变体，稻草人总能给他惊喜，在升级自家技术这方面阿卡姆的各位常驻住户真是不相上下，各个积极进取得很。

    电击的麻木感逐渐消退，眼前至少不再是重叠的景象了，他没什么耐心地一脚踹开门，往地下室更深处走去。

    面甲已经检测到了不止一个生命迹象，想必人质就在不远处。

    火光。撬棍。死去的杰森。

    现实再度虚化，他下意识地想要抱起浑身是血的杰森，由此轰然倒地，接触到地面的一刻连地板也不再真实，他坠落，而那黑暗没有尽头，却有人在歇斯底里的狂笑。他抓不住任何真实的物质，也无法分辨恐惧和现实。

    他甚至看见了手中残余的红披风，最后的氪星之子尸骨全无，只有这一角披风，像它的主人一样温暖且明亮，像他的主人在耳边温和地叫着“布鲁斯？”

    “布鲁斯？你还能看到我吗？”超人再度确认了蝙蝠侠虽然看似清醒，神智却已经迷失。他小心翼翼地扶起他，按照阿福的指示寻找到了电击装置，然后一狠心按下了触发。

    蝙蝠侠颤抖着本能地抓紧了他，那力道超人虽感觉不到疼痛，却足以让他忧虑。片刻之后蝙蝠侠已经喘息着回过神来，艰难地说：“人质……”

    “已经送到救护车里了，大家都还活着，”克拉克固定好他，避过受伤的肋骨，然后横抱起他，“警方已经接手了，让我送你回去。”

    布鲁斯还在嘟囔些什么，克拉克好气又好笑地发现在这种时候他竟然还惦记着留在巷子里的蝙蝠车，只好装作没听见的样子先把他送回蝙蝠洞。阿福已经准备好了医疗床和麻醉剂，但预防起见他们还是得把布鲁斯固定起来。

    长久的伤痛让布鲁斯对任何麻醉剂都有些耐药，尽管阿福使用的剂量足以对普通人产生些不小的副作用，布鲁斯仍然没安静下来，克拉克示意他接手这里，阿福便感激地去收拾残局了。

    蝙蝠洞独有的灯光多少让布鲁斯平静了些，至少他没再陷入可怕的幻觉，但他正死死地盯着克拉克，被束在床边的手也紧抓着克拉克的胳膊。

    克拉克不得不握住他因为用力而骨节发白的手，轻轻地来回抚摸着，“嘿，放松，你到家了。”他试图微笑起来，说，“过会儿你就会好起来的。”

    然而布鲁斯仍然紧紧抓着他，他逐渐意识到布鲁斯是想起了那次他被传送到未来的时候，便转而采取些更为直观的方式以示抚慰。他弯下腰，凑近了布鲁斯，几乎鼻尖对鼻尖的距离，轻声说：“我在这里，布鲁斯。我哪儿也不去。”

    布鲁斯抓着他的手松开了些，但仍然没有放手。

    克拉克帮他拨开被汗水打湿的头发，安抚着说，“闭上眼睛，就这样，闭上眼睛。我在这陪着你呢，我会等你醒来。”

    布鲁斯不太情愿地闭上了眼睛，看他还想挣扎，克拉克决定继续说着：“那次的事情是我太莽撞，如果不是幸运还能被送回现在，我可能再也见不到你了。拉奥啊，那样我会怎么活下去呢？我无法忍受一个没有你的世界，布鲁斯……”

    等他意识到自己已经说得太多的时候，布鲁斯也终于陷入了麻醉剂的药效之中。他惊险地呼了口气，调暗附近的灯光，但没有松开抚摸着布鲁斯的手。

 

    “……克拉克？你怎么还在这里？”

    第二天终于在卧室醒来的布鲁斯惊讶地问。

    确认了布鲁斯不记得前一晚的事情，克拉克只是推了推眼镜，不太在乎地说：“阿福在下面忙，我就想着帮他分担点。”

    “……你做的已经很多了。”布鲁斯看了看表，早已经是工作时间，“你快走吧。”

    克拉克无言地点了点头，推开窗飞向天空。

 

**03.**

    超人不可能拯救所有人。

    这话克拉克听过很多遍，不同语气的，有的肯定，有的轻蔑，有的绝望，还有的是安慰性的轻声言语，来自家人和朋友们。而他每次听到，都恨不得要让自己的超级大脑运转得再快一点。超人的存在本身就挑战了不可能，他想要的，不过只是另一个奇迹。

    可现在他正怀抱着布鲁斯的枯骨，强忍着胸腔中翻滚的杀意，脑海里却一片清醒。他开始真真切切回想起无数人曾说过的话，他开始相信自己真的拯救不了所有人。

    至少……不是他以为自己会用生命去守护的那个人。

    身后英雄们逐渐齐聚，有人抽泣，有人震惊，更多的人即使悲痛，也在忙着维持战后的秩序。他们击退了天启星的入侵，挽救了岌岌可危的现实，但这并不意味着结束，只不过是繁忙生活的另一个开始。

    而超人只是跪在那里，低头看着死于欧米茄射线下的蝙蝠侠，仿佛连他的生命也一并静止。戴安娜站在他身后，沉默着，生平从不逃避的亚马逊公主此刻却没有勇气看向逝去的挚友。突然超人坚定地站了起来，神情平静，甚至还带有往日的温和。

    “我得……去通知他们，”他自顾自地说，“你知道的，他的家人们。”

    戴安娜点点头：“这里交给我。”

    克拉克感激地点头致谢，随后迅速起飞。他和他的悲痛一并消失，速度之快，仿佛连他的存在都是幻觉。戴安娜揉了揉眼睛，不再仰望。

 

    联盟为蝙蝠侠举行了一场低调的葬礼，考虑到“布鲁斯·韦恩”还在哥谭之外花天酒地，夜翼也穿上了导师的披风，这墓碑注定无名无姓。超人自始至终都情绪稳定，他主持葬礼，简短致辞，安慰阿福和韦恩家的男孩们，像个令人安心的灯塔，支撑着整个联盟的自我质疑和痛苦。

    他仍旧尽力拯救世界，为每一个需要帮助的人送上微笑，仿佛他的生活从未有所改变。克拉克·肯特仍旧是那位性格温和视角犀利的记者先生，只不过他拒绝了佩里指派的哥谭采访任务，却还是会在夜晚飞到哥谭，陪公共墓地里一块不起眼的墓碑说一会儿话。

    “我今天又救了一只黑猫。”他从衣袋里摸索出眼镜，戴上说，“我知道你要说‘它自己能下来’，可是那棵树真的太高了，即使它是只大猫，跳下来也可能会受伤的。”

    他像是听到了什么有趣的话一样突然微笑起来，继续说：“是啊是啊，我总是忍不住多管闲事。”

    超级听力告诉他有人正在靠近，来者目标明确，无意掩盖行踪，他只听了一会儿，就犹豫地边回头边说：“……罗宾？”

    “是红罗宾。”换了新制服的少年语意凉凉地纠正，“蝙……蝠侠说在这儿能找到你。”

    克拉克回想起阿福告诉他的那些争斗，不由得严肃起来，“有什么能帮忙的吗？”

    “蝙蝠侠……布鲁斯他没有死。”提姆急急地说，“他一定是被传送到了某个地方，我有证据……暂时还不直接，但——”

    “提姆，嘘，嘘。”

    克拉克打断了他，看着少年满脸的急迫和绝望，他说：“我确认过了，超级视力。这里埋葬的就是布鲁斯。”

    “可——”提姆欲言又止，苦于没有直接证据，又被克拉克抢过了话头。

    “我知道我们内心深处都希望他能回来，希望这只是他的另一个计谋。”克拉克看着红罗宾面具下的眼睛说，“可是，假如奇迹真的没有发生呢？我们总得带着现实活下去。”

    提姆顿了顿，“我以为超人的存在已经是一个奇迹了。”

    “布鲁斯也这么说过，”克拉克笑了起来，“可我不能保证一切。我曾经希望这世间万物都有一个圆满的结局，但到头来我发现，我只能尽力去做我所能做的，至于奇迹？我相信奇迹，但我不会对此抱有全部期待。”

    提姆若有所思地看着他，半晌才说：“你知道，他真的改变了你。这恐怕是他最不想看到的了。”

    “我们已经在讨论对布鲁斯的了解程度了吗？”克拉克勉强笑了笑，不想继续这个话题。

    但提姆却不依不饶。年轻人特有的锋利让他不假思索地说：“老天，你是真的喜欢他，是吗？”

    克拉克转过了头，没有说话。

    提姆又说：“我不会放弃我的理论的，既然康纳和巴里都能死而复生，布鲁斯一定也能。”

    说完他便隐入黑暗，追随着布鲁斯的踪迹而去了。克拉克静静听着，直到听到少年坐上了离开哥谭的飞机，才笑着说：“他的固执可真像你。”

    “只不过他说错了一点。”

    “我爱你，布鲁斯。”

 

**04.**

    克拉克又松了松自己的领带。他没理由感到窒息，只不过多年来习惯性的人类行为让他不由自主地在紧张时变得呼吸困难。

    他人正在哥谭，参加布鲁斯·韦恩“岛国避世狂欢”后的首次公开亮相。韦恩家的主人把招待名流和记者的见面会巧妙地改成了一场大型宴会，连日期都暧昧地选在了情人节前夜，似乎是急不可耐地向全世界昭示自己再度回归了乏味的单身生活。

    克拉克没怎么费力就拿到了入场券，或者说，他在某天检查工作邮箱时发现了那封不论渠道还是来源都十分官方的邀请函。佩里不以为意地批准了这次计划外的出差，并且开玩笑地劝他尽快回来，毕竟，“孤身一人在哥谭 那么乱的地方过情人节，连我这把年纪都觉得心疼。”

    眼下他环顾四周，同行们大多早就拟定了目标，但更多的人跟他一样，还在等待着宴会真正的男主角登场。

    “这感觉挺诡异的，是吧？”奥利弗·奎恩走过来，装模作样地端着杯酒，“看着他经历了那么多不可思议的事，只为了回来继续在人前装作一个浪荡子。”

    克拉克笑了出来，“别，”他说，“别逼我在这么多人面前说‘我们都曾死而复生过，这感觉我们都懂’。”

    “太遗憾了，你还是说出来了。”奥利弗摊了摊手，进而盯着克拉克西装前别着的小玫瑰花，克拉克望见他的胸口前空空荡荡，只得解释说：“签到时每人发了一个，大概你走的贵宾通道没有这个。”

    “哦，这个啊，”不知道从哪窜出来的迪克喜气洋洋地解释说，“基本上每个人都有，为了过会儿举行的活动用的。至于他，”迪克指了指奥利那并未精心修饰的发型，“他可没走正门。”

    “什么活动？”奥利弗追问。

    迪克勾住他的肩耳语了几句，奥利弗了然地大笑起来，莫名其妙地捶了捶克拉克的肩膀。并不会无时无刻使用超能力的氪星人无奈地看着两人高深莫测的表情放弃了寻找答案。倒是迪克很快改变了话题，说：“布鲁斯就快过来了，这么久没见，你想不想他？”

    迪克这直截了当又毫无杂念的问题问得克拉克一时语塞，好在一旁的奥利弗压低声音怪叫道：“什么？你们俩都很久没见面了？我以为他回来之后你得天天陪着他呢。”

    这下克拉克和迪克都惊讶地看着他，接收到双份惊愕的奥利弗不由得说：“可别告诉我你还没跟那个老家伙在一起。”紧接着他从克拉克骤变的表情里读出了答案，“天啊，是真的。”

    “我们只是朋友。”克拉克无力地解释，尽管他发现这次连迪克都露出了不赞成的表情。

    “如果说布鲁斯除了家人们还在意着谁的话，那个人肯定就是你了，克拉克。”迪克用一种令人信服的语气说，“虽然他从未流露过只言片语，但我们都看得出来。”

    “我对此感到非常荣幸，”克拉克缓慢地说，“只是我们之间的关系从未超越友情。”

    “‘我们之间的关系从未超越友情’。”奥利弗鹦鹉学舌地说，克拉克想不到同一句话怎么能说得这么讽刺，不过他也没来得及说什么，人群突然一阵骚动，即使他们站在角落里都听得见。

    克拉克顺着声音转过身去，看见了被各色人士包围的布鲁斯，他看起来好极了，举着一杯频频轻啜却从未真正喝下去的香槟，另一只手插在西裤口袋里悠闲地与人交谈，时不时开怀大笑。即使克拉克深知那笑容不过是社交间的虚情假意，他仍觉得像是闪耀着光芒，不像太阳般耀眼，却如星光般璀璨。

    仿佛不经意间，布鲁斯转头瞥了他一眼，迅速打量了克拉克恨不得永远穿在身上的蓝西装，眼里的笑意更浓。他与布鲁斯视线相会，那一秒这笑意只属于他，便忍不住捕获这视线，轻轻点了点头。而布鲁斯却像是看不到似的迅速扭过头，举杯至唇边，浅浅抿了一口。

    等克拉克回过神来，迪克早已不见了踪影，奥利弗也已经去与宾客交谈，偌大个会场仿佛只有他自己置身于名为布鲁斯的漩涡中，他叹了口气，也只好行动起来做几个专访。

 

    宴会进行一段时间后布鲁斯照例不见了踪影，原本克拉克以为这又是一次不告而别，只不过这次人群的交谈声也渐渐低了下去，会场里的灯光伴随着冷却的氛围逐渐暗淡。头顶忽然传来迪克的声音，只见年轻人以一种令人惊叹的方式穿着西装跃到了会场中心，对着再次兴奋起来的人群说：“女士们先生们，我相信你们已经受够了遇见每一个人都要做出夸张的惊喜表情。现在，真正的情人节惊喜要来了。”

    克拉克注意到现场的诸多女士们都躁动起来，不少人急急忙忙地开始整理仪容。

    “大家都知道，”迪克继续说，“为了庆祝即将到来的情人节，我们充满活力的主办人，布鲁斯·韦恩先生，送出了韦恩庄园种植的红玫瑰，它们现在应该正别在每一位嘉宾的胸口上。不仅如此，”面对着愈发响亮的评论声迪克不得不拔高了音量，“不仅如此，韦恩先生还会挑选出他最喜爱的一朵玫瑰花，佩戴这朵花的人将可以与韦恩先生共度明天的情人节。”

    之后布鲁斯便伴随着聚光灯的打光走进迪克，宣布他将用灯光锁定明天的伴侣。克拉克漫不经心地听着，主动向门口方向退了退，生怕自己的身高挡住了哪位充满渴望的女士。不过他还是情不自禁地将花朵从胸口取下仔细打量，余香尚存的玫瑰的确出自韦恩庄园，或许他还帮阿尔弗雷德修剪过几支。这是专属于他的回忆，这样想着，克拉克不禁轻嗅了玫瑰，带着不为人察觉的微笑。

    然后他就沐浴在了突如其来的灯光中。

    人群一下子安静了。

    克拉克环顾四周，发现由于自己已经快要走出了人群，身边再没有其他人，这灯光完完整整地只聚焦他一人。负责听从指挥操纵灯光的迪克已经飞速溜走，留下中央一个同样有些错愕的布鲁斯望向他。

    他们的视线终于完完整整的相遇，不再有躲藏和游移，不再有暗处偷看的把戏。布鲁斯只茫然了几毫秒就迅速调整好自己，戴上精致而空洞的笑容，甚至吹了声口哨。

    “我告诉大家了这是个惊喜。”他自嘲道。

    克拉克感觉奥利弗凑过来推了他一把，他也就顺势向前走去，人群自觉为他让开路，他手握玫瑰修剪得当的枝杆，一步一步地向布鲁斯走去。布鲁斯原本还望向他，后来视线却落向他手里脆弱的玫瑰花，仿佛担心这样娇小的造物随时会在钢铁之躯的手中化为齑粉，又仿佛只是为这一支玫瑰着迷。

    “我猜，这就是我最喜欢的那朵玫瑰了。”布鲁斯的语调中仍掺杂了点嘲讽，克拉克不禁注意到他说话时目光严厉地看向了试图溜走的迪克，而年轻人还不忘回身给他们比一个胜利的手势。

    克拉克这时候真心地笑出来，布鲁斯收回视线，下意识地微皱起眉看着他。

    没有人能连皱眉都这么好看了，沉睡在克拉克体内的灵魂低声呢喃。

    “那么，记者先生，”布鲁斯故意拖长了声调，用漫不经心的语气说，“你有什么想对我说的吗？还是说你不喜欢与我共度明天，所以才沉默不语？”

    克拉克没像布鲁斯想象的那样手足无措起来，相反，他仍然沉着地看着布鲁斯微笑，然后发挥了一个好记者的专业水准——

    “我知道韦恩先生一定很意外，因为‘最喜欢’这种情感往往在计划之外，”他控制自己一字一顿、咬字清晰地说，“就像这朵玫瑰花，你在花丛中看着它的时候，会觉得她美得理所当然，她的红色是那么鲜艳，她理应如此。可当她被剪下、被摘取，远离了你的视线，你才知道原来她美得不可或缺。”

    “你才知道，原来你已经那么爱她了。”

    他看着布鲁斯湛蓝的眼睛，轻声说。

 

**05.**

    那场宴会后来发生了什么？不记得了。

    不，是真的不记得，因为毒藤女带着她的植物大军们怒气冲冲地打破了会场，封锁了所有入口，扬言要让每一个参与其中的人付出代价。

    这可是哥谭，就算你是在韦恩花园里剪了自家种的玫瑰花，也得先问过毒藤艾薇是否同意。

    显然布鲁斯忘了递上申请表。

    黑暗中他和克拉克迅速更换好制服，蝙蝠侠从屋顶跃下的同时扬手喷洒着除草剂，不过艾薇显然更新了她的魔力孢子，除草剂只能让蠢蠢欲动的触手回缩，却没能导致它们枯萎下去。

    艾薇得意地挑了挑眉，轻轻松松地卷住了黑暗骑士的披风，巨大的植物触手扯着他顺势砸向奔逃的人群。这时从天而降两道热视线，得以逃脱的蝙蝠侠立刻着手制造出口，而会场上空则弥漫起了植物烧焦的味道。艾薇心痛地尖叫一声，不可置信地大喊：“超人为什么会在这里！”

    “呃……抱歉？”发觉烟雾对人群疏散更加不利的氪星人停顿片刻，改用冷冻呼吸冻住了缠在大门口的一株藤蔓，然后飞身过去一脚踢开，夜翼和绿箭也顺势跳进来，艰难地为众人开辟逃生通道。

    艾薇看起来真的被惹恼了，她走出藤蔓环绕的中心，抬抬手就让枝叶们从背后捆住了超人。一只蝙蝠镖猝不及防地扔过来在超人背后爆炸，空气中再度飘起了烟雾，只不过这次是可疑的绿色。

    地面作战的三人几乎是本能地戴上了呼吸器，手脚仍然受制的超人则对毒藤歪歪头，颇为自信地说：“你知道你的孢子影响不到我，对吧？”

    红发女子明艳地笑了笑：“在你不主动吸入它们的时候，是的。”

    还没等他们揣摩出这句话的意思，会场中所有被斩断的藤蔓都开始释放出绿色的烟雾，还未逃出的人纷纷倒地抽搐起来，很快不省人事。蝙蝠侠不再有所保留，径直冲着艾薇射出电击网，但中途被拔地而起的树干完全挡住，甚至释放出了更多烟雾。

    超人见状试图再度使用冷冻呼吸，待他刚刚张开嘴，枝蔓就像看准了时机一样覆盖他的口鼻，下一秒他就失去意识，软塌塌地被枝条悬挂在空中。

    艾薇刚得意了一秒就被看准时机突破进来的蝙蝠侠拷住了手腕，她叹息着试图送上一个吻，却被对方灵巧地躲开，只能听到蝙蝠侠用比以往更为冷酷的声音说：“你败了，交出解药。”

    “亲爱的蝙蝠，情人节可没有什么输赢之分，”艾薇被他按倒在地失去了对植物的控制，却依然优雅地笑着说：“要是爱情也有解药，罗密欧还会死吗？”

 

 

    “合成剂起效了，哥谭市立医院的病人都已经苏醒。”夜翼在视频里报告说。蝙蝠侠简短地“嗯”了一声作为回应，正准备关掉通讯，不料迪克小声问道：“那超人还是没有……？”

    “暂时没有苏醒的迹象。”

    “他会没事的。”

    “……我知道。”布鲁斯伸手划掉通讯屏幕。

    他随后摘下面具，将自己从窒息感中稍稍解放出来，再度刷新仍在加载中的诊断报告。即使蝙蝠洞连接了孤独堡垒的人工智能，人类科技的医学扫描也实在有限，他仿佛能听到处理器艰难运作的声音，试图从眼前平稳呼吸着的氪星人身体里找出些端倪。

    克拉克看起来就像是睡着了，只不过身体代谢率要比睡着时稍快一些，但是没有证据显示他正在将毒物排出体外，相反，他似乎全都吸收了。

    布鲁斯走近他，还未仔细观察他的呼吸，就敏锐地发现显示器上的各项身体数据又活跃了一些。他停住脚步，又试探性地再向克拉克迈出一步，果然数值又创新高，就这样他走到医疗床的床边，克拉克的心跳也已经飙升到了一个对地球人来说相当可怕的地步，他胸腔起伏得很快，仿佛随时会缺氧而死。

    还没等布鲁斯去拿抢救设备，原本昏迷着的氪星人就从床上一跃而起漂浮在空中，一双漂亮的眼睛毫无生气，环视一周便飞过去本能地捉住了布鲁斯的手腕，强迫他转身面对自己。

    “克拉克，”布鲁斯试图说，“快醒醒，这不是你。”

    超人笑了，那种残忍的笑在太阳之子脸上太过狰狞，布鲁斯叹息着别过眼去，却又被超人生生掰回脸来直视着他。

    “你怎么知道这不是我，你对我了解多少？”超人用他正直却不容拒绝的声音说，“你知道我所有的弱点，知道如何说服我放弃我的主张，除此之外你还知道什么？”

    布鲁斯挑眉看着他，似乎相当不服。激怒超人不是个好主意，但他必须转移超人的注意力好拿出氪戒。

    像是看出了他的计划，克拉克再度捉住他的手腕，力度之大让他无法挣脱。

    “你总是擅长逃走，连死神都留不住你，”超人嘲讽地说，“但这一次我不会给你机会了，你想都别想。”

    超人说着双手伸向他的脖颈，那双常年温暖的大手触摸他时他还没来得及摸向腰带，紧接着布鲁斯僵住了，手也悬在了空中。

    克拉克捧起他的脸，深深地吻了他。

 

    那是一个笨拙的吻，失去神智的氪星人连接吻也没了章法，狂乱地吸吮着布鲁斯的唇瓣，借此希望撬开他紧咬的牙关。布鲁斯不想与他纠缠，却又本能地因为换气而微微张开嘴，急切的超人顺势而入，连牙齿都磕碰在一起。这持续而强势的掠夺让布鲁斯头脑发涨，残余的理智艰难地打开铅盒，绿光一旦亮起，氪星人便后退开来，痛苦地跪倒在地。

    “对不起。”布鲁斯看着蜷缩起来的克拉克，虽然知道他听不进去，可还是试图告诉他，“如果氪石能让你的细胞衰退，那么一定也能杀死那些有毒的细胞，我必须试试。”

    他一步步走近他，仿佛自己也步行在荆棘之上，看着克拉克的痛苦，布鲁斯的心脏也揪作一团。

    “就像……就像……放疗一样。”低垂着头的氪星人突然艰难地开口说，努力抬起头来做出一个笑脸。

    布鲁斯连忙收起了戒指。“克拉克？”尽管他不确定短时间照射的效果，但身体已经冲过去扶起克拉克，仍然虚弱的氪星人瑟缩了一下，撑着床边站稳刻意营造出距离，然后语气肯定地说：“别过来，我不知道……刚才的事我很抱歉。”

    布鲁斯也站住了。

    “我还以为你要拧断我的脖子。”他说。

    克拉克看起来更愧疚了。

    “结果你却给了我一个史上最糟糕的吻，”布鲁斯步步迈进，语调里也有了笑意，“老天，超人的吻技就是这样的吗？超级——亲吻，结果就是超级啃咬？”

    “布鲁斯，别……”克拉克绝望地拧下了医疗床的扶手。

    “你觉得我不知道，”布鲁斯学着他刚才的语气说，“你竟敢质疑蝙蝠侠不知情。”

    克拉克慌乱地试图逃离他的拷问，而布鲁斯几乎是整个扑上来，这会儿几乎快要坐到他身上，丝毫不给他退路。那具身体就像是带着烈火而来，迅速点燃了克拉克的全部感知，他的身体呐喊着征服，几乎快要冲破理智的防线。

    而那盗火者仍毫无畏惧地说：“我想听我的克拉克说出来，他到底认为我不知道什么。”

 

    布鲁斯感觉到天旋地转。他恨超级速度。

    晕眩的始作俑者俯下身温柔地亲吻他闭上的双眼，紧接着是他的鬓角、脸颊和鼻尖，当氪星人终于决定把亲吻范围向下延伸时，他才决定睁开眼，又被医疗床的灯光照得呻吟一声，然后赌气般地勾住克拉克的脖子探索彼此的唇舌，直到最后一丝氧气也被消耗殆尽，眼里都泛起了泪水，才终于将克拉克放开。

    “我爱你，布鲁斯。”他听到那钢铁之躯用最柔软的语调说，“我是那么的渴望你。”

    “现在你终于知道，这份感情是相互的了。”布鲁斯仍试图用慵懒和漫不经心来掩盖自己，但他选择看着克拉克的眼睛说出这句话，没有面具，没有秘密身份，只是两个早已牵绊的傻瓜迟来的倾诉。

    何况他的身体已经兴奋起来了。

    克拉克着迷地看着他，试图摸索他战甲上的暗扣，布鲁斯伸手引导着他除去胸甲和臂甲，露出伤痕累累的上半身。克拉克几乎是立刻虔诚地舔舐起来，用舌头拨弄着他胸前的乳首，粗糙的舌苔像是带着微小的电流般让快感积聚，但是还不够，还远远不够。

    布鲁斯弓起身子试图摩擦起克拉克的身体，发涨的欲望在战甲里绷得难受，而压在他身上的人似乎还未意识到这一点。决定自力更生的布鲁斯刚刚向下伸手，乐意代劳的氪星人便追逐下来，一个大力把腿甲全部撕开。

    空气一时安静，直到率先脸红了的克拉克把他彻底从装备里剥了出来，认真地说：“我会赔的。”

    “用你的工资？”布鲁斯控制不住自己捉弄克拉克的语气。

    “用这个。”克拉克说着再度俯下身，将布鲁斯已经挺立的柱体含入口中。

    温暖濡湿的口腔让布鲁斯忍不住低声叹息，而克拉克则卖力吞吐起来，一手揉捏着他的囊袋，配合着吞咽间隙不停撸动。布鲁斯遵循欲望本能地打开双腿，随着克拉克逐渐加快的节奏舒爽地呻吟出声，像是被永无节制的波浪尽情推上浪尖，直到不用呼吸的氪星人作弊般地给了他一个深喉，他终于粗喘着释放在克拉克嘴里，任凭那海浪将自己吞没。

    克拉克吐出他的阴茎，但将他的精液悉数吞下。高潮后的布鲁斯懒洋洋地替他擦去嘴角的白浊，又勾住他索要一个亲吻。身体再度撞在一起，布鲁斯在亲吻中皱起眉来：“你还穿着制服……”

    又是一阵风。一个浑身赤裸的氪星之子笑着说了句“不再是了”，就低头与布鲁斯纠缠在一起。这次布鲁斯终于实实在在地感受到了克拉克如初生婴儿般光滑的肌肤，他愤愤地揉搓起那饱满的胸肌来，直到克拉克蓄势待发的硬挺戳刺在他的腹部，他才意识到氪星人的尺寸何等可观。

    然而克拉克已经就着他分开的双腿轻抚起腿根，高潮后的神经仍然敏感，即使是一连串轻微的触碰也让他轻哼出声。克拉克询问似的看着他，他便指了指急救箱，克拉克迅速找到了润滑剂和安全套，却依然看着他，说：“你知道我问的不是这个……布鲁斯，我可以吗？”

    作为回答布鲁斯主动伸腿勾住了他的腰。“就动作轻点。”他要求道。

    克拉克依言照做了，涂满润滑剂的手温柔地探向布鲁斯最隐秘的那处，并不急于侵入，而是尽可能地打开这紧闭的穴口，似乎打定主意要抚平每一道褶皱。布鲁斯很快在他的按摩下喘息起来，原本冰凉的润滑剂都被摩擦起了热度，克拉克一手抚慰着自己的阴茎望向他，缓慢而坚定地探入了第一根手指。

    异物入侵的不适感还是让布鲁斯皱起了眉，克拉克却只停了一会儿，紧接着开始了有节奏的扩张，他转动抽插着手指，感受着柔软的肠壁不知所措地迎合着他的运动逐渐放松下来，便加快了抽插的速度。

    布鲁斯呻吟出声，克拉克正在用手指操他的认知让他兴奋起来，直到那不断抽插的手指突然停在一处轻轻刮擦，他突然经历了如高潮般酣畅的快感，阴茎却依旧疲软。找准位置的克拉克得意地笑起来，趁他放松的时候又塞进两根手指，这让布鲁斯本能地收紧了肠道，试图将他推挤出去。

    “放松，布鲁斯。”克拉克讨好地俯身吻他，却让手指送得更深，缓慢地撞击着他的内壁。布鲁斯咬着他的嘴唇接受了他的开拓，在那手指退出的时候甚至感到了空虚。

    但克拉克可没让他等太久，氪星龟头在股缝间摩擦两下就试探般地闯了进去，即使有了先前的扩张，布鲁斯仍然很难接受这异星的尺寸。他试着像刚才那样深呼吸着放松自己，得到了鼓励的克拉克再度深入，直到布鲁斯完全吞入了他，两人才都呻吟着呼出一口气。

    起初克拉克只是试探性地动了动，但那润滑得当的紧致肠壁实在太过诱人，很快他就将布鲁斯的双腿架在肩上，加快了律动的速度。布鲁斯因疼痛而皱起的眉心也因为快感渐渐松懈，他毫无顾忌地喊着克拉克的名字呻吟出声，这一切只让他体内的硬挺又涨大几分。

    克拉克托住背部把他捞起来吻他，原本就微张着嘴的布鲁斯热情地含住他，同时感觉到克拉克进入得更深，他将一切毫无保留地交给克拉克，同时也充满兴趣地探索着克拉克的身体。已经射精过一次的阴茎再度有了抬头的迹象，克拉克制止了他自我抚慰的手，代替他大力撸动起来，伴随着后穴的一次次撞击，让布鲁斯再也无法自控的叫喊出声，眼角已有了泪水积聚。他不知道自己在胡乱说些什么，或许是请求克拉克把他操死在这里也未可知，他只想克拉克填满他，他只想这样拥有他。

    克拉克显然也没好到哪去，他难以自控地迎向布鲁斯的身体，两人交合处早已因为高速的抽插而发出淫靡的水声，每一次拍打，每一次顶弄都会换来布鲁斯更加高亢的淫叫，他不能不为这声音着魔。

    直到克拉克喘息着射出来，感受到灼热的内壁猛地绞紧，带给布鲁斯更加强烈的快感，阴茎也再度吐露白浊。克拉克恋恋不舍地退出他的身体，布鲁斯便同时撸动着两人的阴茎，直到再也射不出什么来。他们连喘息都像是合为一体，克拉克笑着埋进布鲁斯的颈窝，彻彻底底地拥抱着他。

    “我们应该去床上做的。”布鲁斯闷闷地抱怨说，“这床太小，也太硬了。”

    “现在去吗？”

    布鲁斯想了想，舒展身体让克拉克更好地抱住他。

    “不着急，”他说，“毕竟布鲁斯·韦恩要跟克拉克·肯特一起庆祝情人节。”

 

 

—完—


End file.
